


Rejects, Outtakes And- (Oh shit wait no uhmmm...) Titles are hard.

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [38]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blow Jobs, Cocky Carol Danvers, Deepthroating, Double Blow Job, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Carol Danvers, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Impregnation, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Neighbors, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Carol Danvers, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Wanda's just moved in across the street, and Carol and Natasha immediately have their eye on the adorable brunette. They go help her move in and, well, they're enamored pretty quickly.With a pretty brunette on the brain, they whip up a seemingly innocent plan to get Ms. Maximoff  into their house, then maybe hopefully into their sheets. Because let's be honest, who wouldn't wanna have some fun with a woman like Wanda Maximoff across the road.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 31
Kudos: 91





	Rejects, Outtakes And- (Oh shit wait no uhmmm...) Titles are hard.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rejects, Outtakes And Scrapped Scraps: Tales From Beneath Your Mom!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047949) by [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal). 



> So...@ (also are @'s even a thing in AO3) anyways, @ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal posted a work full of their outtakes and sotries that never made it to the light of day. Upon reading one of said unfinished stories, I fell in love with what it offered and saw potential to take it somewhere. 
> 
> Now, with gracious blessing from ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, I have made just that. Just a simple fluffy smutty little one-shot because my brain is tired of revising the same 3,000 words for three days straight and I needed something that tickled the lighter side of me. 
> 
> Also I'll make sure to note where my work starts and ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal's ends. Hope you guys enjoy! Appreciate all the kudos and comments!! Love hearing what you guys think!!!
> 
> Also TW for drug references

Cupid drew back his bow on a bright sunny Wednesday morning.

And because it was one of _those mornings_ , this was the part where the synchronized string chords came in, and a series of events began, albeit without the accompaniment of tiny little bows.

Carol Danvers did not in fact, throw a wish in a well, and thus there was nothing to tell, but as her attention to her newspaper fell and she looked out the kitchen window, she saw there was a most attractive sight in her way. 

Natasha Romanov would not have ordinarily traded her soul for a wish, nor pennies and dimes for a kiss, but as she followed the direction with which her blonde girlfriend was looking, she saw what was in her way, and decided that in that moment, she would’ve gladly done so.

For the brunette in the driveway across the street was holding their stares, what with the ripped jeans she was wearing and the fact that her skin was showing. It may not have been a hot night, nor was the wind blowing, but if the brunette had made any signs of leaving they would have no doubt leaped out the window to demand to know where the fuck she, a total babe, was going.

As Carol’s mind began to draw up plans on how to meet that cutie across the street who was undoubtedly now the recipient of a music video involving a certain Queen of Everything and her sultry voice, the redhead about five feet away from her decided to interject her thoughts on the woman who they both wished they could be holding hands with.

“She’s hot.” Said Natasha, a dreamy tint to her voice, and as she was the one with the better view, Carol had to quite agree with her girlfriend’s assessment. Brown hair whipped with each swing of her form, framing a beautiful face, lithe arms held onto boxes that she clearly struggled with, and the flashes of light, well-cared for skin through the ripped jeans had base desires mixing with curiosity to form the most interesting of drinks.

“Looks like she needs help.” Murmured Carol, already setting down her tea and making for the doorway. Just as well she and Natasha had recently gotten back from their morning run, they were wearing clothes they wouldn’t mind getting dirty. “Shall we go meet our new neighbor?”

“Read my mind.” Natasha returned, standing up from her seat and grabbing a pair of keys. “Might as well be the first ones to welcome her to the block.”

//

She was the one they wanted, the one they knew, and she didn’t even know.

Tugging another box into the threshold of the mostly-empty house, Wanda Maximoff returned to the large moving van that contained the entirety of her life’s summations and began to pull free another container. This one, however, was a bit larger and a bit more stubborn than the average cardboard holder, and thus, when it began to slip, thoughts about being crushed into a fine paste that would have to be mopped up quickly leapt to the forefront of Wanda’s mind.

Which was about the same time that a hand reached out over her shoulder and braced the box into a stable position with all the ease of picking up a dandelion. And, curious about who had done such a thing, Wanda turned her body, and came face to face with a pair of very amused, golden brown eyes.

“Hello there.” Said her savior, a confident, almost smug look on her visage as she looked at Wanda like she was the most delectable box of candy in the store, her body language practically screaming _yes I am better than you_ at the top of it’s metaphorical lungs. “Need a hand?” 

_Her voice is beautiful._ Wanda thought, for the briefest of seconds, before she gave a wordless nod. “I could certainly use some help.” She said. “Thank you for offering.” _Oh, smooth._

“Good.” The cocky blonde said, free hand coming up to gently push her out of the way, picking up the box she’d been attempting to grab and lifting it upwards with absolutely no visible effort on her part. “I’m Carol Danvers, and you are?” 

“Wanda Maximoff.” Said the brunette, in time for another pair of hands to materialize and snatch up another box. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Went a low, sultry voice, and hazel eyes darted to the source, a redhead with her hair flowing around her shoulders, and a look that reminded Wanda of all the self-proclaimed “bad girls” back in her hometown, except this redhead looked like she _was_ a bad girl and could back it up if someone decided to see if her reputation was a fake.

“Natasha Romanov.” The redhead said, fixing Wanda with a warm look, half her lips curling up in a smile as she stepped around, plucked a box from the moving van and hefted it up with minimal effort. “I take it you’re new here?” 

The brunette nodded once.

“Just moved in.” She said, picking up a box in order to not feel useless, leading Natasha towards her doorway, where Carol was already putting down another box. “What about you guys?”

“Been here for a few years now.” Natasha said. “Quiet neighborhood, not a lot happens around here, so you showing up was quite out of the ordinary.” She gave Wanda a reassuring smile. “But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll fit in _just_ fine.”

“I certainly hope so.” Wanda replied, setting down a box, just in time for Carol to pat her on the back.

“Oh you will. You most certainly will.” Said the blonde, giving Wanda a most...intriguing look. As confusion pervaded her mind and made her wonder why that kind of a look was being used on her, she continued to handle the matters of moving all her things into the house. And, as she got a better look at Natasha and Carol, she saw that the duo worked better than she could’ve ever imagined. They were a team, a unit, moving in perfect synchronization, perfect harmony, seamless movements. It was quite a sight, actually. 

And, sooner than she would’ve imagined, everything she had brought with her was unloaded and carefully placed in the house where it needed to be. Admittedly, the ‘finer things’ would need to be adjusted, but at the very least, Wanda didn’t have to worry about carrying anything heavy upstairs by herself or whatever. And it had only taken a few hours, unlike the several days she’d envisioned when she’d set out to move into her new house.

“You two know how to get a job done…” Wanda breathlessly whispered, sipping from a water bottle.

“What can we say? We’re good.” Carol said, smiling at Wanda. 

“And well, as amusing as it was to see you stumble about with those boxes, we figured you’d need a bit of help with the heavier ones.” Natasha added, giving the brunette her own version of a smile. She handed Wanda a scrap of paper and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “You ever need help, call us maybe, or walk across the street. Whichever’s faster.” She said.

“I’ll be sure to do just that.” Wanda said, watching the duo leave and walk back to their house.

//

“So, what do you think?”

Hauling her sweat-soaked shirt off and tossing it in the washer, along with the rest of the clothes destined to be subjected to a cleansing, Natasha turned towards Carol and gave a wave of her fingers. “I like her.” The redhead mused, catching Carol’s own discarded shirt and tossing it into the machine. “She’s funny, kind, just the type of person you and I like. I think...if we got to know her better, that we could-”

“-take her for ourselves?” Carol said, leaning against the wall. 

“I was going to use a more polite term, but...yes.” Natasha said, setting the washer to run. “She’s cute. Nice. Has a sense of humor...be a bit of a shame if anyone else got to her first.” 

Carol smirked. “Glad to see we think alike on the matter.” She said, pressing her lips to Natasha’s. “I’d love to share her with you one day.”

“Same here.” Mused the redhead, returning the kiss and giving her a little smile. 

//

Wanda Maximoff took her time with the call.

Which was good, really, because Carol and Natasha had taken quite a fall for the brunette, who quickly proved herself to be the kind of woman the two wanted _really, really badly._ To say it was hard to look right at Wanda Maximoff would be an understatement, Carol mused, because goddammit, Wanda was _intoxicating_. Whenever she saw the woman out and about, filthy thoughts of what she’d do to the brunette got in the way of her usual thoughts.

But, beyond those thoughts, Carol _liked_ Wanda. The brunette was kind, giving the blonde a wave whenever they saw each other out-and-about in town. If they weren’t too busy, they talked, and the Carol learned more about Wanda, the more she liked her. She was hungry for knowledge, eager to discuss anything and everything under the sun. And, as she found out, the hazel-eyed woman made a very good dish of Paprikash. 

Natasha mirrored Carol’s thoughts, for the most part. Her discussions with Wanda were a bit more...cerebral, so to speak. The brunette had taken an interest in the Russian language and history the moment that Natasha had divulged the country as her place of origin. They could talk about it for hours, not that they’d ever been able to do so, but the potential was there. Wanda, on some level, just _fit_ in the dynamic of Carol and Natasha. 

Well versed in matters of communication, Natasha had foresight on the topic of Wanda, and knew that what she and Carol felt for the woman was _real._ Even if it was a bit hard to look at her without letting her mind fall into the gutter. Wanda had a certain energy to her that drew them in. She was lively, in a manner different from Carol’s brash, confident power, or Natasha’s calm, steady demeanor. She was-

“God, that woman’s so fucking cute when she’s mousy.” 

-basically the girl next door that every teenage boy overlooked in favor of the hot cheerleader on the block.

“Right…” Natasha said, watching as Wanda, clad in a very tight set of gardening clothes, apparently struggled with a lawn mower, which, despite all her efforts, worked about as well as something that looked older than her could be expected to work.

“Well, I mean, she’s cute whenever, but right now? She gives me a fucking ladyboner.” Carol added, because Carol was the kind of person who spoke her mind, and thus Natasha had borne witness to some of her greatest and stupidest moments in life, and her level of honesty usually bordered somewhere between “shares way, way too much information” and “will inevitably say something stupid and get herself killed by a biker gang one day”. 

“She does that with me too.” Mused the redhead, just as Wanda _finally_ started up the damn lawn mower and got to work. For a few minutes, they watched the spectacle of a mousy goth pushing around a machine larger than she was, before the silence was broken by Carol being Carol.

“Her ass is quite nice in those shorts.” The blonde declared, because she was unsubtle like that, however truthful her statement was. “God, I’d just love to take hold of it and…” Carol made a wave of her hands that basically conveyed _holy shit fuck yes i wanna smash_ and stood up. “And now I have to go take care of something.” She was off like a shot a moment later, off to attend to the tent in her pants, no doubt. Smirking slightly, Natasha shut the window’s curtains and went to go join her. To be fair, she had a tent of her own in her pants, courtesy of the brunette outside doing her damndest to bring a certain memetic music video to life.

Following Carol into the bedroom, Natasha found the blonde yanking her pants off and plopping down on the bed, her erection quite visible for her to see. “She really makes you hard, doesn’t she?” Asked the redhead.

“Fuck yes!” Carol said, shamelessly grasping her cock and beginning to stroke it in front of Natasha, who clearly enjoyed the show, going by her own bulge in her pants. “God, the things I’d love to do to her!” Tilting her head to one side, the redhead tossed a pillow onto the floor, knelt down before Carol, brushed aside the blonde’s hand and took hold of her length, stroking it for her. 

“Tell me what you want to do to Wanda.” She said, as she began to jerk the blonde off.

“Where do I even start?” Mused Carol, bracing herself against the bed with her hands and giving Natasha a bright smile. “Well, for one, her mouth’s quite nice. I love the shape of her lips, could just imagine her mouth on my cock, flooding her mouth with cum.” One of her hands scrunched the bed sheets underneath as Natasha picked up the pace. “I’d love to coat her pretty face, too.” 

“Go on…” Natasha murmured, giving the blonde’s cock an experimental lick, delighting in the way that Carol’s spine stiffened in response. 

“Oh my fucking god, I’d coat her tits in cum, too! You have seen those things, right? They’re amazing! All those dresses that she wears-” Carol made a keening noise for the briefest of moments, and her hips bucked upwards. “-fuck...what I’d give to get her between you and I, so we could tear her clothes apart and fuck her all night long.” She said, touching Natasha’s cheeks and rubbing circles with her thumb. “I think between the two of us, we could cover her in cum, fill her holes and make her _ours_.” 

“Fuck, you must want her _really_ badly.” The redhead said, eyes catching the way Carol frantically nodded.

“What can I say? I’ve got a craving for a mousy gothic brunette, and I know I’m not the only one.” The blonde’s lips turned upwards in a smile. “You’re a bit more subtle about it, but I see the way you look at her. Come on, you know you’d do the same.” 

“I would.” Natasha said, looking up at Carol, meeting the blonde’s amused look with one of her own continuing to stroke her cock all the while. “I’d love to pin her between us. I think she’d like it, us, taking charge and using her like that. So long as we were gentle. Sort of, anyways.” 

“What, take her out on some dates, wine and dine with her, then bring her home and fuck her senseless?” Carol asked. “I like it.” 

“Of course, we could always go for the direct approach.” Natasha said, rubbing her thumb against the tip of Carol’s cock and getting a distinct gasp out of the woman. “She’s single, gotta be getting tired of just using her hand. If we happened to _put on a show_ , maybe she gets a little flustered, and we find a way to go from there.”

(And it is in this moment that a less experienced yet hopefully equally as satisfying writer by the name of FanofaFanofaFandom takes over, and ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal cedes their time)

“What type of show are… _ohhh_ …you thinking about?” she asked, knowing that her more erudite partner almost always reserved a contingency for any situation.

Nat’s lips meanderingly kissed the rim of Carol’s aching head, her lovers’ eyelashes fluttering thoughtlessly at the plush movement.

“Dinner maybe…perhaps one of us spills water on a certain enticing member,” she explained, working the kisses slowly along the base of Carol’s shaft, each one eliciting increasingly heavy exhales that peaked into a full-blown shuddering moan once Nat wrapped her lips around Carol’s balls.

“Invite her here or invite ourselves over to hers?” the blonde asked, eyes lazily shut and head knocked back as Nat’s tongue slurped circles around her huevos, one hand milking her shaft while the other gloriously worked the sensitivity of her tip.

“She does make a mean paprikash… _but,_ if we had her here, it’d be much quicker to get her to bed.”

“ _Ohhh yes babe…_ although who said anything about bed,” she smirked suggestively, Nat all too familiar with the look, “I say we just bend her over the dinner table, tenderize her, then give her a nice glazing before filling her like a toaster strudel.”

“ _Jeezus_ Danvers, haven’t seen you this worked up in a while,” she added, the building tightness of Danvers sack noticeable and oh so arousing, her own member getting annoyingly antsy still tucked away.

“Something about her Nat…that innocent little face. Those perfect fucking cheeks. _Fuck me_ and you know she’d wear one of those unbearably adorable sweaters that make my knees all wonky.”

“Sounds like you’d be disappointed if she wasn’t wearing a sweater,” Natasha sniggered, giving Carol’s balls one last appreciative suckle before pulling away with an audible “POP,” the quiver of her lover’s pearlescent legs making her giggle.

“Probably. Although I don’t think she could ever disappoint me. Especially with those brown puppy dog eyes.”

“Bet you’d be happy to fill her up with little pups too huh?” said Nat, lips pursing around the bulbous head of Carol’s cock, hands pumping the entire rest of her length.

“ _Ohhh fucking shit yes…_ God I’d love to see her with our litter…belly getting swollen with our seed.” Carol’s earthy eyes stormed with growing want, her jaw clenching in that way it does when she’s determined for something.

“How big a litter are we thinking…SUV or are we gonna become mini-van parents?”

“School bus.”

Natasha snorted around Carol’s cock, picturing the blonde manning the helm of a bright yellow bus while Wanda and Nat managed the exorbitant number of troublemakers in the back. “That’d be impressive, even for you.”

“It’d require a little teamwork. Which I know you wouldn’t mind considering the way you’re trying to drain me empty.”

A smirk tugged at her spread lips as she met Carol’s gaze. She slowly moved off Carol’s tantalizing length. “What can I say Danvers…I’m horny for a mousy brunette and I love the taste of my blonde’s cum.”

With that declaration, she plunged herself headlong into Carol’s crotch, halting when the twitching head knocked on the entrance to her throat, the meat stick about halfway enveloped by her mouth.

“ _FUCKING CHRIST Romanov!_ ” gasped Carol, her mind reeling like it just got flash banged then subsequently tackled by a young Ray Lewis.

Greedy hums cascaded from Nat’s lungs as she happily bobbed her mouth back and forth, never breaking the threshold to her throat. Not yet at least. Her tongue poked itself through the barely permeable seal of her lips around Carol’s girth, slurping side to side along Carol’s circumference like one of those incessantly repetitive Viking ship rides at carnivals.

“ _Jesus lord_ …I love it when you do that…ughhh, you’re so fucking good ‘Tasha.” The tempest in Carol’s eyes hurriedly grew to something that made hurricane Katrina look like a baby’s bath. Her stunted gasps and moans were angelic landing on Nat’s ear.

Always happy to return thanks for Carol’s praise, Nat slackened her throat and pushed deeper, a profanity laced groan that may be even too mature for this site exploding from her lips. Her snug walls gladly greeted Carol’s length, ushering it ever deeper like a perverted Lumiere. The entombed member twitched wildly like (no probably shouldn’t use that reference…hmmmmmmm…well you get the idea, it twitched a lot).

Whilst one hand playfully massaged Carol’s absurdly tight balls, the other hooked onto Carol’s pert ass, keeping her locked in place. She bobbed to and fro, each pulse leaving the base of Carol’s cock with an increasing layer of glistening saliva.

“ _Nat…ohhh Romanov…shit.”_

Breath running short but always determined to provide her lover the best possible experience, Nat slung her head back to where her airway was freed, gobbled up as much air as she could, then slammed her face back down until her nose dug into Carol’s toned hips.

With one final incoherent, mumbling moan, Carol burst load after tasty load down Nat’s throat, blanketing her insides in the sticky, snowy substance. With dedication that rivaled any pornstar, Natasha never broke eye contact with Danvers, even though the blonde spent most of the orgasm wailing with her head arched back.

 _“Fuck…fuck…fuck…”_ groaned her spiraling lover as she gently bobbed back and forth, the peak of the orgasm now ceding its time to the rumbling aftershocks, Nat draining Carol of every last succulent drop, the girlcum pooling indulgently in her mouth.

“ _Shit…shit…”_ yelped her lover, Nat finishing with two final self-indulgent suckles. Ever the greatest showman in the sheets, she split her lips, offering Danvers a glimpse into the massive load she had just tucked into Nat’s stomach. “Oh shit…” heaved Danvers, collapsing uselessly back onto the bed, blonde hair gluing to her damp forehead.

Natasha gulped down the last of Carol’s seed, the voracious taste making her shudder as she slid in beside Carol. Her strong eyebrows and cutthroat jawline looked adorable in her tired haze. “That was incredible…I love you babe,” moaned her taller wife as she gently brushed the sweaty sunny tresses from her forehead, lips landing tenderly along Carol’s ear. 

“I think that might’ve been your biggest load,” cooed Nat, the blatantly naughty statement spoken in a surprisingly affectionate way.

Carol simply chortled, her mind still drifting carefreely in post-orgasm bliss. As she rolled to face her lover, her hand landed upon a rather tense situation. A tense situation that jerked under anxiously under her touch. “Is someone feeling left out?” Carol grinned, her hand slowly rubbing Nat’s stiffness through the fabric.

“Yes,” Nat answered, her free hand meeting Carol’s and tangling their fingers together. “But I’m gonna save myself for our bewitching little neighbor.”

Carol glanced up at Nat, her pearly smooth cheeks blushing rosy, incandescent oceanic eyes peering back at her with a look so endearing that she finally understood how the Grinch’s heart grew three times its size. “Bold statement. That might take a while.”

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

//

It was in fact, not as much of a while as Carol had thought.

Wanda Maximoff had been thoughtlessly strumming a certain tune about finding her where the wild things are, when her phone had buzzed with a notification. The sandy brown guitar was quickly forgotten about as she read the message.

Loved your paprikash so much that we wanted to return the favor. Plus you’ll get a chance to taste authentic Russian cooking. If your down, let us know when your free.

Wanda was indeed “down.” Not usually one bold enough to impose herself upon other’s schedules, she was grateful that the pair had extended their own offer rather than waiting for her to do the same. Plus, she had gifted them a bowl of paprikash rather than inviting them over because her house looked like the Big Lebowski’s toilet after three days straight of Taco Bell, and two weeks later, well it was still a shit show. To sum it up, dinner at their place would be better for everyone.

I’ve got a whole lot of nothing going on tomorrow night, if that works?

In an amount of time that should’ve been suspicious, three little dots bounced along her screen.

Works great. See you tomorrow.

And with that the guitar was returned to its cradle, as Wanda thoughts shifted to how she would present herself at tomorrows dinner. And not long after to how her counterparts would present themselves, because truth be told she had been thinking about them from time to time. And while it was mostly in regard to neighborly things, if they had pets, what was their view on fences, did they know where the hell to get a newer lawn mower, some of her thoughts had flown into a realm that society would definitely define as more than neighborly.

//

“Goddam I can’t wait to coat her like a pop tart than stuff her like a twinkie.”

“ _Danvers!_ ” tutted Nat, shaking her head as she dressed the magnificent if underused wooden table. “Remember, patient at first until she opens up.”

“Then I get to really open her up.”

Nat hopelessly shook her head, wondering how in the world she had come to worship such an imbecile.

“How much time?”

“Our soon-to-be baby maker should be here in two minutes.”

“ _Danvers…_ ”

“I know, I know. I just like seeing you all hot and bothered.”

“Food ready?”

“Yup, dumpling thingies were just removed as per your instruction madame.”

“Varenniki,” corrected Nat, testing the pastries and thankfully being satisfied with the results. She didn’t want another April 13th debacle. She tossed them into the oven to keep them warm, and as she scoured for the optimal bottle of adult grape juice, there was a knock on the door, and with tamed glee, she strode over.

Glancing through the peephole, even though it was undoubtedly a mousy twenty-something year old who would gloriously grace her vision, she snorted as Carol’s prediction turned out to be spot on. The image of Carol stumbling before crashing into the table when she would first see Wanda floated through her head as she swung open the door.

“Hi,” smiled Wanda in a way that was so unbearably adorable that Nat just wanted to get down on her knees and skip dinner altogether in favor of devouring Wanda’s snatch.

“Hey there,” replied Nat, pulling Wanda into a hug that was slightly tighter than norms dictated, but far short of suggestive. _God her tits are so fucking soft in this sweater,_ she mewled inwardly as their breasts acquainted themselves with one another. She motioned Wanda inward, her attention squarely on Carol.

The usually shameless blonde damn near choked on a cracker when she peered up at their hopefully-soon-to-be-more-than-a-guest, Natasha stifling a chuckle.

 _Motherfucker,_ thought Carol, her eyes imprisoned by Wanda’s simple yet stunning visage. Her simplistically beautiful face wore a thin layer of makeup that emphasized her subtle cheekbones and highlighted her ensnaring eyes. She was dressed in a cloudy sky-blue sweater that did the lords work in accentuating her stunning physique, sadly though veiling all the tantalizing bare skin to Carol gaze, as did her shredded black jeans. _She’ll be out of it soon enough_. 

Though fantastically improbable, it sure as hell felt like their book smart not street-smart goody two shoes neighbor had purposefully dressed for the sole reason of cucking Carol. _Little minx_ , she thought as the cracker scraped and clawed its way down her throat, her usually smug, suave voice coming out croaky. “Hey Wanda,” she beamed, wrapping the brunette in a hug. _Fuck she smells amazing too,_ she thought as the minimalistic flowery scent wafted into her lungs.

The brunette’s wiry arms wrapped around her back, and her sun-kissed porcelain skin was smoother than should’ve been legal.

Meanwhile, barely three minutes in and Wanda felt like Dolly Parton trying to sleep on her front.

The redheaded “bad girl,” proved to be the first wallop of the one-two punch. Though it had barely surpassed the number of words necessary to form a coherent sentence, Natasha’s sultry, low voice had already coursed shivers down her spine.

The Russian had worn a simple black v-neck shirt and form fitting blue jeans, and the effortlessness with which her outfit stated, “I really am that bitch,” nearly made Wanda drop onto her ass and pump herself like a madwoman on their porch. She had definitely spent too long admiring her perfect bone structure, the curve of her cheeks leading to her chin having left Wanda particularly heated. Then as they had pulled apart from the hug, Wanda had glanced the swiftest tense of Natasha’s biceps, and thoughts of how God deciding to create a woman this appealing was a sin in and of itself raced through her mind.

And then Carol had come in with the finishing uppercut. The basic style of the pairs outfits was so similar Wanda figured it must’ve been some underhanded joke. Carol donned a similar V-neck, maroon instead of black, and the most glorious white jeans that hugged her slender thighs. Her big anime eyes were studying her phone screen, and Wanda had similarly afforded an exorbitant amount of time to admiring her tall neck. She sat atop a tall barstool, one leg hitched up with the other spread long, her crotch on full display. The entire image howled Big Dick Energy, and Wanda was, to quote a young Philly rapper, “lost in the sauce.”

As they separated the hug, Carol’s back muscles rippled under her fingers and she feared that she would have to apologize to her neighbors for her pussy dripping uselessly onto the floor. Either that or hobble together some elaborate lie as to why she had to leave that would probably read like a rom-com cliché. And since half her brain power was devoted utterly and solely to analyzing and memorizing how fine her neighbors looked, it would be a horrible rom-com cliché at that.

So, budding arousal was chained down in her personal Tartarus for as long as she could, accepting their offer to take a seat.

“I’ve run into you enough times to now you enjoy wine…question is, white or red?” probed Nat, skimming about behind the kitchen/bar.

“Uhm…not too sure…I guess, whatever you think goes best,” she answered. _Not the smoothest, but you got there Maximoff_.

“White it is.” A tall glass was placed before her, the drink the hue of hydrated piss. Admittedly not the best description for something that was surely a fine bottle, but it was true. Thankfully said description didn’t hold true for the taste, an aromatic, fruity profile leaving splendor across her buds, the happy juice warming her already burning insides. 

“So, Wanda,” came an unmistakably confident voice, Wanda flashing back to her moment of peril by overloaded cardboard box, “you ever tried Russian food?”

“Just at a few restaurants, but never by an actual Russian. Well I’m sure the chefs at the restaurants were Russian…maybe, but…you know what I mean.” _Alright Maximoff that was a straight shitshow. I know English is your second language but pull yourself together now._

As Natasha came around with a heaping plate, the two lovers shared a most…compelling look. It definitely wasn’t nothing, but she couldn’t discern what the something was. It was a grin for sure, but it’d barely lasted long enough for Wanda to notice, let alone decipher.

“Allow me to present Varenikki, by an actual Russian…maybe,” Nat teased her, and Wanda’s cheeks blushed to match the color of Danvers shirt. A rush of crimson life juice rushed below Nat’s waist, her member remembering she might be put to work tonight. _She’s so damn adorable_ , thought Nat, fighting her mind to not join Carol’s in the gutter for as long as possible.

Even once the couple accompanied Wanda at the table, she waited for Natasha to get the first piece, inquisitive as to the proper method for eating the Varenniki.

“Oh, you just stuff it in your mouth,” said Nat, realizing Wanda had been keenly observing at her.

“Mhhmm, just like this,” agreed Carol before promptly scarfing down a two-bite piece in one unrefined bite, messy crumbs patching her lips and tumbling onto her plate.

The audaciousness of it made Wanda giggle, easing some of her tension.

“What, you got a problem with the way I eat?” questioned Carol with stone cold Steve Austin seriousness, refilling that tension and then some.

“Uhm no…I just thought…I didn’t mean to-”

Carol snorted at the juvenile display. “I’m kidding Wanda, lighten up, no one here’s gonna kill ya.”

“Not unless she’s a Russian spy,” added Nat.

And at that absurdity Wanda laughed genuinely and freely.

“Hopefully she handles a gun better than she does a lawn mower,” quipped Carol.

“True that,” added Nat.

“Well if that _were_ the case, then I think I’d be the one killing you guys,” interrupted Wanda, herself mildly surprised by how easily that had flowed out of her.

“Ooohhh you hear that Danvers, them sound like fighting words.”

“Think we might have to tie her up and interrogate her.”

 _I’d like that_ , chimed in Wanda’s id, met with a rebuttal of _clam it_ , from her superego.

As the two discussed what, in many years would turn out to become reality (the tied-up part, not the Russian spy), Wanda noticed Carol’s adulting glass to be rather empty. “No wine for your Carol?” she asked, the blonde wearing a smile too knowing to be regular laughter.

“Water first. I like to hydrate before getting loose.” Also, the prospect of ruining a perfectly good pair of jeans abhorred her. 

“Ah…probably a smart idea.”

“Good lord babe your mouth’s a mess,” scolded a rumbly, annoyed voice. Wanda watched with borderline stalking intensity as Nat leaned over the table to wipe Carol’s mouth, nearly whimpering at the sight of the gentle arch of her back leading to that heavenly round ass being hugged scrumptiously by those jeans.

“Oh shit,” yelped Carol, the glass of water perfectly knocked over by Nat, dousing her crotch in deliberately warm water. She shot up from the table, dabbing at her crotch with her napkin, deepening the indentations around her cock. _Wake up, wake up, wake up_ , she commanded as she patted down her cock, _don’t you fucking fail me now._

As Danvers played her part, Natasha kept her gaze squarely on their neighbor, who in turn was focused solely on Carol, particularly where Carol was directing a slapstick number of pats towards. Mercifully, her wife ceased her Tommy Wiseau level of acting to reveal her damp white jeans gloriously hugging her stiffened cock.

“How’s it look?” she questioned, a quizzical expression on her profile for reasons far different than Wanda would know. Natasha had about twenty-two responses off the top of her head, all of which would get her promptly removed from any classroom below university level.

 _Fuck she’s huge,_ Wanda thought. Or at least she thought she thought, though she may have actually murmured along with thought. Her shaft was right there, the soaked fabric barely obscuring its heavenly outline. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck it’s huge_. The impressive thing was pitching a tent even contending against the tight fabric of her jeans. 

Nat continued to eye Wanda so greedily a box of donuts in the Simpson household would be jealous. The mousy brunette’s lower lip curled into a wanting bite, a gulp of what surely was arousal sliding down her esophagus.

They had her.

“Big, isn’t she?” asked Nat.

“Erm…uhm…what?” mumbled back Wanda, her eyes pirouetting with panic.

“Sorry no, please don’t let me distract you. I’m sure Danvers is soaking in the admiration.” On cue, the dumbest, cockiest, most brazen grin plastered Carol’s face.

“I uhm…I don’t know…I wasn’t.” 

“I think it’s pretty clear that you were.”

Wanda froze. She had been staring blatantly at Carol’s cock and had been caught by her wife. Her wife who, as she arose from her seat, Wanda found herself eyeballing her own massive member. Fuck, here she was, two downright gorgeous women with massive dicks eyeballing her with-

-Wait a minute. That was lust in their eyes. Not anger or disgust. Lust. Natasha was hitting her with total _do me_ _eyes_ , and… oh god so was Carol. If her pussy could talk, it would be delivering a Jeff Winger rousing speech as to why she should touch herself right now.

“Did we break her?” asked Carol dully, Wanda sitting slack-jawed and shoulders slumped for about a minute now.

Nat simply sneered, though her wife wasn’t far off. Wanda hadn’t moved in a comical amount of time. She stepped toward their young little neighbor, her hazelnut eyes not even making an attempt to look away from her cock. She bent over, forcing her face into Wanda’s view. She offered a warm smile before capturing her lips in a commanding yet controlled kiss.

The gentlest squeak came from the girl’s throat, only to be lapped up by Nat. She pressed her lips ever deeper, though careful not to lose herself. She didn’t wanna scare off the youngin. The good thing was that Wanda was kissing back, which proved that she was in fact, not broken. Nat unbuttoned her jeans, snapping at Carol to do the same.

She pressed her tongue to the crease of Wanda’s lips, and in another sign of good faith, Wanda opened up almost immediately, officially crossing from kissing into making out. Immediately, a peachy, cherry taste filled her mouth, further enamoring her with the adorable literal girl-next-door.

Nat felt a hand land on the small of her back, and though she could’ve stayed here for hours, she pulled away, happy to see disappointment ghost Wanda’s expression.

Carol bent over and followed seconds after her wife had departed, pushing her tongue freely into the woman’s gaping mouth, her fruity taste mixing with subtle hints of her wife’s woody flavor.

“Did you like what you saw?” asked Carol between increasingly heated kisses.

“Mhmm,” came the soft, approving hum.

“You wanna taste ‘em?”

There was no response, but the heavy exhale that followed the question told Carol all she needed to know. She rose up tall, dropping her boxer-briefs to the floor, exposing her entire length to the precious brunette before her.

“Fuck,” came the aroused gasp, soon accompanied by a slowly approaching hand. As much as Carol wanted to tear the clothes of this girl, bend her over the dinner table and fuck her like a T-1000, her rarely seen softer side won out. Though she didn’t rule that thought out of her endgame.

When Wanda’s hand finally landed around her shaft, it was barely anything, but she couldn’t help uttering a happy little sound, just because of the fact that their sexy neighbor Wanda Maximoff’s hand was around her cock like she had fantasized about way too often. Slowly, said hand began to stroke her entire length back and forth, as if measuring out the thing. Eventually, as the pace ramped up, she had to step in. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked, because she was sure this wasn’t Wanda’s first time.

“Oh...right,” Wanda murmured, that dazed look dissipating but still present. Then, with no warning, she impaled her face on Carol’s dick, a sultry moan tumbling from her own lips as she grasped the table to keep her legs from completely yeeting out.

“That was…forward,” groaned Carol, for the first time ever rattled by Wanda.

Nat chortled as Carol looked like some two-pump chump about to bust in thirty seconds. Though her amusement quickly turned to jealousy, as with every passing second, Wanda’s stupefied movements became more and more languid, to the point that Natasha realized this girl had quite a skilled mouth on her.

Carol could attest to that, as Wanda was pulling out moves that some with way more experience than she had still wouldn’t be able to perform. As her head bobbed back and forth, it also corkscrewed, all the while her tongue running along the underbelly of her shaft almost identically to the way Nat does it.

 _“Shit…Shit…Shit_ ,” moaned Carol, hand still struggling to keep her upright as her cock was treated to the pleasures of a snug, cozy mouth. Her cock felt incredible, and she blamed the days long buildup as the reason that rumbling intuition was already building deep within her.

As per Carol’s request, Wanda made sure to provide sufficient lube, saliva bubbling from the seal of her lips and coating Carol’s superb length in a glistening blanket. Once her mouth had impaled about half the cock in its tender grips, she felt the budding head greeting itself with the beginning of her throat. She hadn’t done this often, and Carol’s cock was by far the biggest she’s ever had, but she trusted that arousal would guide the way. She loosened her throat, plunging herself further down, feeling it bump her windpipe along the way.

About three quarters had been gobbled down when she felt like any more would introduce itself to her stomach acids. Against her will, her mouth gagged and sputtered, tendrilled bullets of spit shooting onto the base of Carol’s cock. She was rewarded for this display by the blonde dipping as her knees temporarily excused themselves from the household.

Throat ultimately fighting for air, she finally rushed herself off, a throaty, “ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” escaping Carol’s lungs. She swiftly wheezed in more oxygen, and just as she was about to stuff herself once more, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around where an equally long cock stared back at her.

Her brain uttered _oh shit_ while her pussy cooed _oh…shit._

She glanced up at Nat, voluminous red tresses cascading down behind her shoulders, spearmint eyes glancing down with that same tender authority that she had kissed her with. A warm smile tugged at her upper lip, and not needing any more encouragement, she skewered her head on Natasha’s cock.

“ _Fucking fuck,_ ” moaned Nat, understanding why Carol had worn that absolutely dumbass look the entire time Wanda had been sucking her off. “ _Goddam_ ,” she huffed, Wanda’s mouth working in a manner that not at all matched her young, dumb, and broke (well not so broke, she could afford a house after all) attitude.

She slurped and swiveled, bobbed and spit, even letting out some drawn out hums that made Natasha arch her back and groan up to the gods above. She was a young master, her brunette hair bouncing softly as she sucked, hazelnut eyes never once leaving Nat’s gaze.

Many minutes and lots of switches later, both women decided they’d had enough and that it was time to bury their cocks inside this girl.

And Carol, like a rabid perverted Lumiere, cleared the table in zero seconds flat while Nat shuttered the windows (which they realized should’ve happened long before but were too caught up to realize. Oh well, good show for anyone who had passed by), and Wanda undressed. In under a minute, the brightly lit dining room had metamorphosed into a dim, sexually tense fuck chamber.

Wanda’s hand was quickly snatched by Carol’s and led around the table. Her grip was so purposeful and deliberate that Wanda barely hesitated to follow along. For the first time that night she got to slow down and admire the blonde’s bare body. Sinewy ridges coasted along her entire body, her back and abs being particularly divine. She moved with such confidence, and while outside it had bordered smug, in here it was only self-assuredness. Cocky, but in that good way.

Now standing perpendicular to the length of the table, she felt a strong hand nuzzle against her back. She moved to bend over the wood, but then the hand gripped her shoulder and guided her back up.

“You doing ok?” Carol asked, realizing in the heat of it all they had neglected to check up on the adorable brunette who at the start of all this had looked like a puppy who had been tossed from its home.

Wanda nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m gonna need more than that,” Carol continued, wanting to make sure.

“I’m ok,” Wanda assured.

“Good,” Carol murmured, “now bend over…cause I’m gonna fuck you like I’ve been dreaming about ever since we helped you with those boxes.”

At that Wanda moaned, both because of the pure naughtiness of that statement and also at the image of Carol’s jerking her cock to the thought of Wanda in that simple outfit, and perhaps also the gardening one now that she thought about it.

Cool, smooth wood pressed firm against her body, squishing her boobs as her head craned over the edge. Nearly simultaneously to feeling Carol’s head brush up against her entrance, another throbbing tip was pressed to her lips. She glanced up, this time meeting Natasha’s smile with one of her own, mouth then opening to accompany Nat’s tender bulb.

“Just lay there and take it,” Natasha cooed, her hands landing on both sides of Wanda’s head, taking the strain off her neck. Gently, she began pumping her cock into her slick mouth, soft gyuk sounds emanating at the terminal end of each thrust. “No fingers before you fuck her,” came Natasha’s tutting voice, Wanda having come to understand that as her playing-with-Carol tone.

“I think we both know I’m much too horny for that,” Carol replied honestly, Wanda feeling the mounting pressure on her labia.

“It’s ok,” she assured in between thrusts from Natasha, “I’m…I’m horny too.”

Carol and Nat shared a grin, quickly understanding that this girl was much more of a minx then she let on. With Wanda’s stamp of approval, Carol buried herself inside. “Jesus ‘Tasha…she wasn’t kidding…fuuuuughhhhh she’s wet.”

Carol’s words only worked against her, her lascivious moans galvanizing Wanda’s arousal, her already damp pussy becoming absolutely sodden. Her walls hugged Carol’s girth, massive member stimulating every inch of her insides. Sensuous moans poured freely from her as Carol pulsed, methodically working her cock further inside of Wanda. Carol was fucking huge, and she had only just started.

As rock hard as she was, and trust me she was like a fucking diamond right now, Natasha forced herself into controlled, tempered strokes. While Carol had jerked herself off maniacally at four in the morning to the thought of Wanda’s pussy, she had begrudgingly restricted herself, wanting to stockpile as much cum for their neighbor as she could.

Even then, having to ogle as Carol fucked their precious nubile brunette was testing her continence. And this wasn’t some middle school test bullshit, this was fucking AP exam level hard. And when Wanda’s purring moans stimulated her tightly concentrated bundle of nerves, things hit college senior exam levels of difficulty. And once Carol totally submerged herself in Wanda’s audibly damp pussy, her hips knocking salaciously against Wanda’s hot cross buns, well, that’s when shit hit the Doctorate fan.

Luckily for her, Carol’s eyes were now approaching 2012 end of days level of superstorm. The primal need bearing down on Wanda’s physicality, every god giftedly toned muscle in her body visibly priming for sweet release. “Can I go hard?” Carol asked, her hips still only gently nudging Wanda’s cotton candy ass.

An approving hum lit up Nat’s nerves, sending a euphoric shiver up her spine. “I think that’s a yes,” she answered to her wife.

Carol grunted excitedly, her hands fastening to the alluring curvature of Wanda’s hips. She offered a probing rough thrust, a squeaking moan ripping through the air, followed by a luscious grunt from her wife. Satisfied with the response, her hips rapidly picked up in pace, what was previously silent nudges turning into rhythmic claps.

“Goddam ‘Tasha… this pussy is fucking heaven,” she growled, her thoughts quickly abandoning sophistication in favor of more primal desires, “I can’t wait for you to pound her, probably drop your biggest load ever in her oven.”

“Oh shit,” snapped Nat in stark realization. She yanked her cock free with a downhearted whimper from the brunette, momentarily ignoring the alluring tendrils of spit that extended between her shaft and Wanda’s lips. “I know this isn’t a great time to ask, but how do you feel about kids?”

Wanda’s hazelnut eyes hazily focused on her own, her mind visibly taking a few extra cranks to internalize Nat’s question and verbalize her answer. “Always… _oh Christ_ …always wanted some but… _fucking shit…_ ex-boyfriend didn’t agree.”

“ _Boyfriend!?!”_ snarled Carol, picking up the already manic pace of her thrusts.

“Oh, _fuck_ that’s my guts,” cried out Wanda as Carol began pounding their neighbor as ferociously as she had promised she would. It was completely animalistic, barbaric even. Pure snarling, growling, grunting, rough jackhammering sex. Like a nuclear bomb. And god did Carol look fantastic doing it. Her divine muscles rippled with each Herculean thrust, lithe figure soaked in sweat.

Wanda’s yelps and squeaks rippled through the air, only to be dampened once Nat’s cock returned to it previous position. Be that as it may, she would still venture that the now thunderous crashes of Carol’s hips against Wanda’s jiggling ass combined with the brunette’s squeaky moans were at the very least audible by their other neighbors. She didn’t much care though, they were a couple of cross hugging radicals that believed in abstinence only sex-ed, so the thought of them awkwardly listening as the three of them fucked their collective brains out was amusing.

“Oh _shit_ Wanda…fuck I’m so close…god I can tell it’s gonna be fucking huge…oh fuck I can’t wait for my litter of pups…and to see you pregnant… _OH shit…OH...OHHHH_.” Balls tight, her world reduced to fuck all as euphoria rained down on her, thick loads of potential babies shooting deep into Wanda. She came and cummed and kept cumming. It was insanely voluminous, coating her shaft and Wanda’s pussy walls in sticky cream. With each never-ending release of her baby juice, Carol jerked into Wanda, desperate to spill her entire months worth of seed into the whimsically charming brunette.

Laying on the table, the feeling of an absurdly large load filling her tank made Wanda cum too. She cried out gleefully into her Natasha muffler, a powerful orgasm rocking her world. It was incredible, and each gush of Carol’s cock and thrust of her hips only nudged it further and further until she was sure orgasms shouldn’t last this long. But it did, and it was fucking spectacular.

Once Carol finally finished finishing, she collapsed atop Wanda, arrhythmic breath heaving, wobbly grunts expelling from her throat. After a few minutes, laborious effort was required to finally peel herself free from Wanda’s back. What had to be a negligible amount of cum spilled free when her cock was unsheathed, though it was still a shit ton, the creamy, milky liquid spilling haplessly onto the floor below. Collapsing back into a chair, she exhaled a satisfied huff to herself. “You better not be on the fucking pill,” she chided.

Wanda giggled, though it came out as more exhausted huff than genuine laughter. “Promise I’m not.”

“Good, cause then I’d have to wait to fill you up all over again.”

“And I doubt I could hold off that long,” added Nat, standing behind Carol and reflexively brushing a hand through her messy hair. Longing filled Wanda as Carol’s head thoughtlessly tilted back, providing Nat with an easier angle. She couldn’t wait to have that kind of harmonization, of synergy. It was beautiful in its simplicity. A picture of pure love.

“Let me know when you’re ready for round two baby girl,” cooed Nat, her free hand kneading Wanda’s hanging calf. She caught the fleeting happiness that saturated Wanda’s visage at having been called a pet name, which only validated that she and Carol had made the right choice.

“I’m gonna go help the recovery efforts,” she whispered to Carol, who gave her a loving kiss goodbye as she centered her focus onto Wanda. Working up from her knees, she peppered tender, appreciative kisses over every inch of lightly sun-kissed skin. Eventually a wobbly hand tangled in her own torchlight tresses, encouragingly massaging, silently begging for more kisses. She gladly continued worshipping Wanda’s vivacious frame until a breathy but reenergized voice spoke up.

“I’m ready.”

Nat kissed her way up her slender-buxom physique until their lips met. “You ever taken it up the ass?” Nat questioned cautiously.

“Yes…no…just by myself.”

“What about twice at once?”

Wanda shook her head.

“Would you be willing to let us-”

She was answered with a nod before the question even materialized.

“What about you Ms. I’ve-gotten-off-five-times-just-picturing-her-tits? You ready for round two?”

Carol smirked. “For her…always.” Tired pearlescent legs wobbled at first, a steadying hand reaching out towards Nat. She held her wife close, and their newest lover even closer, leading the trio up to the bedroom.

The moment the bedroom door shut Carol was all over Wanda, clearly a portion of her spirit rejuvinated, at least enough for that smug grin to inch back onto the corners of her lips while they passionately made out.

As much as Nat burned to spear Wanda with her cock, she equally adored seeing Carol this insatiable. Her hands were flying all over the younger woman, grabbing and groping and scratching, particularly enamored with her teardrop tits. Dulled echoes of Wanda’s warbling moans streamed onto Nat’s ears. She plopped back into the bed, retrieving the bottle of lube while watching the blonde and brunette swap spit.

She jerked herself slowly, to the point that it probably wasn’t even technically jerking. (Kneading? Massaging? Stroking!) She stroked at a sloth’s pace, thinning the lube across her entire member. A chuckle flung almost inaudibly as she gazed down at their humping crotches. Somehow, Carol was stiff as a rock once more, her shaft gliding between Wanda’s tucked thighs, probably also grinding against her outer lips if the intensity of Wanda’s moans was to be judged.

As minutes entered the double digits, it was clear Carol wouldn’t mind be entrapped in a time loop right about now, thus Nat was forced to speak up. “Alright Danvers that’s enough, it’s my turn to put little Romanov’s in her.”

There was a begrudging grumble, followed by a swivel of sunny hair as Carol motioned Wanda to pass. The mousy brunette bounced on the balls of her feet as she strolled to the bed, Carol’s hand clearly groping her ass the entire trip.

“Let me taste my wife’s lips,” she said to Wanda, pulling their neighbor down into an enduring kiss, slow at first but thirstily picking up as their hands began to roam. Sparks tickled her cervical spine as Wanda’s hands nestled under her shoulder blades, fingernails gently clawing her skin. An involuntary moan was exhaled when Wanda’s thighs straddled her own, her sodden sex fleetingly brushing against her stiffness. Not long after, said sodden sex began grinding mercilessly against the underbelly of her cock, inducing a further bevy of involuntary moans. As the intensifying bolts of ecstasy began igniting her system, she began to realize that Wanda was quite the lady in the streets/freak in the sheets type.

“I’m gonna start first, ease you into it before Carol joins in. Sound good?”

Wanda nodded thirstily before following with a wanting, “ _yes.”_

“Good girl,” praised Natasha beneath her, Wanda thus melting into the guide of the redhead as their lips reconnected. Her body was fucking spectacular, curvaceous and buxom in all the right places, toned and taught in the others. It truly was a sin for a woman to be this fine.

She whimpered in bliss as Nat’s lips journeyed onto her neck, soon after crying out in rapture as Nat impaled her with her cock. _Fuck their both huge,_ she thought, Nat’s cock not as girthy as her wife’s, but judging by the initial thrust slightly lengthier.

Whereas Carol’s more brash personality seemed to translate to the bedroom, Natasha’s bad girl persona seemingly did not. The entire time Wanda was patiently filled up sweet nothings peppered her ears, supporting kisses arriving all across her neck and shoulders. For someone who looked like she could end you in a thousand different ways, Natasha was unbelievably soft and soothing. Each gentle brush of her fingers or kiss of her lips drew Wanda in deeper into the blissfully closed-off environment.

Soon after another pair of hands, firmer ones, began exploring her body as well. Just as they had done with the boxes, the two worked in silent synchrony, Carol rubbing sedating circles into her shoulders as Nat groped and tugged her lower back and ass.

As the sun waved its final goodbye to the earth, Natasha finally bottomed out within her, confirming that she was indeed slightly longer than her blonde counterpart. “God you’re so big,” she huffed, less a statement towards Nat and more a declaration to the universe. Though Nat seemed to enjoy the compliment, at least her cock did, twitching happily inside Wanda.

The happy member slowly initiated steady thrusts, unsheathing nearly halfway before satisfyingly tucking itself back inside Wanda’s snug folds. Though the cautious pace was hardly necessary, Carol having sufficiently opened her up, it was appreciated as Wanda knew she’d be taking more dick than she’d ever ventured to even dream about.

“Are you ready baby girl?” asked Carol, Wanda again drowned by the feeling of having a pet name. “I’m ready,” she panted.

“Mmkay, I’m gonna eat it out a little alright?”

“Okay.”

The moment the words passed off her tongue, Carol’s slick muscle was rimming the outer edges of her puckered hole, an odd yet not wholly unpleasant feeling shooting upward. She had stuck toys in her ass yes, but no toy could replicate the feel of Carol’s tongue. It was wet and unusual at first, only to find its own rhythm before catching onto Wanda’s vibe. Soon the strange sensation was almost totally pleasurable, Wanda even warbling a little happy sound when Carol’s tongue broke the barrier.

And soon a tongue was superseded by a finger, then two fingers, then finally a distinct squelching squirt echoed from behind her, and her never dreamed dream was about to become reality. Natasha shortened her pumps in anticipation, a lubricious head now prodding at her backdoor.

“Doing ok?”

“Mhmmm,” hummed back Wanda, her nerves an amalgamation of fiery anticipation and anxiety.

“I’ll go slow…promise.”

And for all her cocky swagger, Wanda realized that Danvers never did break a promise, patiently piercing her asshole with her massive cock. At first it was inviting, blissful even. Her nerves singed as she was stretched wider than she’d ever been, but the stinging pleasure of anal surged her. Minutes of easing humping passed before Carol pushed further, already barely overtaking her previous threshold for furthest bum fuck. What followed was more gentle humping now accompanied by encouraging kisses along her back in tandem with sweet nothings from the redhead she straddled.

A soft cry stuttered from her lungs as her frame tensed, Carol plunging in further, now vastly surpassing anything she’d ever experienced before. Her back stiffened, nails digging into Nat’s back so forcefully she couldn’t believe the Russian didn’t cry out herself. No, she only calmly provided more kisses and whispers. “You’re doing great baby girl,” praised Carol from her back. “So good Wanda,” added Nat, a hand coming to caress her sharp cheek tenderly, “so good my little hummingbird.”

She didn’t know if it was the reassuring sound of added lube, or the fact that Nat had just affectionately referred to her as “her hummingbird,” but Wanda relaxed, a stabilizing exhale flowing freely.

“Almost there,” vowed Carol after some minutes of additional slow grinding. And in a matter of seconds Carol’s hips were reacquainted with Wanda’s ass, signifying Carol had completely buried herself in Wanda’s shithole. And despite the fact that she again cried out, deep down she knew it’d be ok. Because she was surrounded by Nat and Carol. Who admittedly she had only recently met, but couldn’t help but feel like they would protect and nurture and tend to her with their lives.

“Alright my sparrow?” asked Nat.

“Yes,” assured Wanda, “thank you.”

“Of course,” came the response from behind.

“Is it okay if I-”

“Mhmm,” Wanda cutoff with a kiss. Nat restarted her gentle thrusts, the pain of being double penetrated by two titanic cocks washing away like the actual Titanic. Carol thankfully remained mostly still, the simple pressure of her girth already sending increasingly inebriating pleasure through her body.

If Carol had been in her guts, then Nat’s slight length advantage had her bordering her esophagus. Not to mention the fit blonde who was actually literally stuffing her bowels. She could eat three Christmas dinners and feel nowhere near this full. Though similarly, three Christmas dinners would feel nowhere near this good.

Once the last ounce of pain had slipped away, her mind and soul had entered Elysium. Incomparably hedonistic pleasure intoxicated every cell in her body. It was pleasure that told injecting heroin to kiss its jiggly ass. From having been so anxious, she now couldn’t imagine going a week without this godly feeling. 

“FUCK ME!” she cried out, surprising even herself because through all her experiences Wanda had learned that most of her sexual communication was performed via animalistic sounds or physical contact, but damn if she hadn’t felt anything remotely close to this before. It was a drug, and her tolerance had already skyrocketed leaving her hungry for more. So, she cried out once more, “FUCK ME!” this time emphasizing the lust in her voice because she could tell that Nat wasn’t sure whether that first one had been a cry of want or pain.

“You heard the lady ‘Tasha.”

A devilish grin spread across Natasha’s peachy lips. The soft, comforting Natasha had clearly just become a backseat driver. Nat gave her cunt a testing explosive thrust, and when pure glee fumbled free from her lips, the smile only grew wider.

Impossibly strong hands fastened to her hips, guiding them masterfully. With a wolfen snarl, Natasha began to pummel Wanda’s cum-drenched pussy. Despite its visual wildness, it was perfect. Natasha’s fucking was controlled violence, a rocket taking off into space.

Somewhat ashamedly, though not really, Nat silently thanked Wanda because one way or another she was gonna cum soon. Her body was retaliating for having corked it off for so long, subconscious demanding she thrash and pound Wanda with nearly every ounce of her strength.

“Yes… _oh god yes Natasha_ ,” wobbly panted Wanda, Nat appreciating the encouragement, though it was hardly needed as Wanda’s pussy felt fucking impeccable. She was silken and warm and _so_ motherfucking tight. Her walls clung desperately to Nat’s circumference, begging her to stay plunged balls deep.

The simple knowledge that she was utilizing her wife’s cum as lube edged her further, but the actual salacious feel of it creaming Wanda’s insides was supremely riveting. Once Wanda’s walls began to squeeze, she knew it was the final leg of the marathon.

She went for broke, allowing the horniest, most animalistic side of her to reign supreme. Her cock worked at a nearly inhuman pace, pounding Wanda’s sex like a ragdoll, her ample gumdrop tits gloriously bouncing and flailing right in front of her face. The reverberating claps of their skin was resounding, the neighbors most definitely choking on their tea at the sordid sounds emanating from their house. This was heaven. No matter what anyone henceforth said, this was fucking heaven.

“Goddam Danvers, you weren’t lying… she’s dripping down there. Oh fuck and I can still feel your cum inside of her… _oh fucking fuck_ this is cloud nine.”

“I told you babe, her pussy is holy.”

“Oh _FUCK_ she’s so grippy too…god why’d it take so long to get you in our bed.”

Wanda grinned for a microsecond at the thought of them having planned in detail how they were going to wine and dine and fuck the ever-loving shit out of her, but then the absurd pleasure forced her to moan incoherently, the sound barely audible over the thunder of their clashing hips.

Despite Carol having limited herself to steady pumps for fear of the mousy brunette’s pleasure, she was already at wits end. Wanda’s delectable ass rippled vehemently as Natasha fucked her like a maniac. Her brunette hair looked filthily gorgeous as it sprung every which way, loose strings being gripped by her sweaty body. Not to mention Nat’s mousy face melting into ten different joyous expressions at once.

Yet while being tucked in her ass felt divine, she was determined to coat the brunette’s beautiful lips and gorgeous face in a thick blanket of lady cum. But then Wanda had to go and say:

“Please…I want both of you to fill me up.”

“ _Oh god yes_ …say it again,” cheered Nat.

“Please…I wanna be filled to the brim with your babies…stuff my oven with your litter… _ohh shit_ …make me your twinkie… _fuck_ …I wanna be your baby making twinkie.”

That did all three of them in.

A rapturous, harmonic roar erupted from the bedroom as the three of them came at once. Nat grappled her hips and Carol hooked her shoulders as they greedily pumped thick load after thick load of warm, gooey nut inside Wanda. They grunted and shuddered with exertion, Natasha willing every last drop out of herself and into Wanda’s baby maker. Once again Carol’s prediction had been fulfilled, Nat unable to remember a load anywhere near this immense. It seemed to last for blissful eternity, and she couldn’t believe that none spilled free from the grippy seal of Wanda’s pussy around her cock.

Meanwhile Wanda shuddered and writhed and flailed and screamed and howled like a hot mess. That first orgasm had only been a precursor for this one, her body clocking a fifteen on the Richter scale. It was perfect. There was no other way to describe it than fucking perfect. And it perpetually seemed to peak, her joyous cries lasting for minutes until she finally collapsed atop Nat, aftershocks cutely wriggling her body.

Nat and Carol both remained entombed in her, neither wanting to ever cease this feeling. They smiled warmly at one another, their profiles glowing with that messy post sex aura.

“You think we knocked her up?” asked the blonde.

“If we didn’t now, I don’t know if we ever will.”

“How many you think we’re getting?”

“Triplets. Two girls, one boy. You?”

“Three girls.”

Nat huffed at the thought of three more Romanov girls. “What about you Wanda?” she asked, turning to the heaving brunette laying steady atop her chest. “Wanda? Wand- _oh_.”

“Don’t think we’ve ever done that Romanov.”

“We’re definitely gonna have to do it again though.”

Carol grinned, and Nat answered, both their heads filled with the thought of a family. The blonde bent over, capturing her redhead wife’s lips in an impassioned kiss, sandwiching the pregnant brunette between them.

//

As year two of baby making with the Danvers-Romanov’s clan came to its end, a total of six of their babies had been unleashed unto the world. Four girls, Athena, Artemis, Amethyst, and Maria as well as two boys, Percy, and Nico. The thought of one more round haunted Wanda like a coked-up, roided-up Casper. Thankfully, despite many nights of protest from Carol along with the kids unceasingly demanding, “School bus! School bus! School bus!” they capped the Danvers-Romanov dynasty at six heirs, who would surely go onto to rule the world.


End file.
